


Do You Want Marchbugs!?: Porrim Maryam's Bad Day Stress Relief

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rainbow Drinkers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim Maryam is tired of today. She's been putting up with entirely too much, and a certain sticky red sweater sleeve was the last straw. And now she's stressed. And when Porrim is stressed? The solution is orgasms. It always has been, it always will be. And luckily, unlike usual, this time she gets a little bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Marchbugs!?: Porrim Maryam's Bad Day Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporalDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalDecay/gifts).



"Rrgh." Porrim Maryam opened the door to her private chambers and slammed it shut, as hard as one could slam a dream construct door belonging to a ghost. "He is so infuriating. No. Insufferable! If that is how he is going to act, then fine. But I am finished. I am completely finished. God!"

It had been a long day. No, not even. It had been a long hour, and already Porrim was positively done. It was bad enough that her day had started with Cronus bemoaning the fact that he was trapped in a dream world built up of clusters of nothing but friendzones. (Which was laughable, because Cronus did not have friends.) It had become increasingly frustrating as Cronus made it more and more abundantly clear that he chose her to vent to because of her prominently plunging neckline.

Then, there was the run-in with Damara, which was always pleasant. It would have been more pleasant if she could understand anything that she ever said. (Ironically, if she did, her day could have possibly even improved by now depending on how sincerely Damara was being when she demanded to see if a rainbow drinker bulge up her nook would make her glow like a desk lamp. The answer, sadly, is only if the room is very, very dark.) She wished she had a recorder so she could play it all for Rufioh and try to get some translation help. Not that Rufioh could really even be approached without having to hear some hand-wringing over his issues with one Horrus Zahhak.

But even all of that would have been fine. It really would have been. If not for Kankri. Kankri, who spilled a sugary beverage all over a table. Kankri. Who wiped up said sugary beverage. With his sleeve. The sleeve of his sweater that Porrim had spent so much time on. His sweater which Kankri yet again clearly did not appreciate. Which Porrim had already washed three times in the past dreambubble equivalent of a month. And what did he say when she scolded him? It will dry.

Of course it will dry. That is not the point. It will stain. It could attract marchbugs. Did he want marchbugs?

"Do you want marchbugs!?" Porrim asked to no one in particular as she threw herself down dramatically onto a cushiony sofa. Did this place even have marchbugs? Maybe she could dream some up. Maybe she could, and maybe she would (and maybe they would be the kind that bit), because Porrim Maryam? Porrim Maryam was 100% done.

For the third time this week.

Porrim needed to get laid. Direly.

That was just how Porrim was, really. Stress happened and all Porrim could think about was someone or something between her legs, preferably while she was also between someone's legs. Maybe even multiple someones. (There is a saying in human culture that goes, 'the more the merrier.' When it comes to Porrim Maryam's sex life, it is pretty much the slogan.)

Just as Porrim found herself teetering on that crumbling cliff edge leading to a downward spiral of hate, despair, and sexual frustration that usually ended in a vigorous but ultimately unsatisfying frigging, there was a knock at the door. The absolute last thing she needed.

"Come in," she sighed. As the door opened, Porrim was met with the sight of the generally cheerful but currently somewhat concerned looking visage of resident rad girl Latula Pyrope. That thing about this being the last thing Porrim needed? Porrim was currently reevaluating that declaration. Latula was most certainly quite a few steps up from absolute last.

"Yo yo, Popo. What is the hapz, gurrrl?" Latula set her board down by the door and took a few steps in.

"The hapz?"

"Yeah! What's up? What's going on? What is shakin' with the Merrygams!"

Porrim rolled her eyes as much as one could roll solid white orbs and sunk further onto the couch. "That nickname, for one, is still going on. It is still apparently a thing being said."

"Ouch, right. Loud and clear, Po-Mary. But for realz, I saw you stomping in here and I figured something was going on, so I came for some girl talk. Lady on lady conversation action. Rad gurl to rad fem!"

Porrim was pretty certain Latula didn't know what that last term meant, exactly, but she was willing to let it go for now. She sat up a bit, "Three guesses. I take it you'll probably only really need one." She tried to quiet the little frigging voice in her head voicing that it would appreciate a little frigging.

"Aw shit, the Insufferable up to his tricks again?"

"Don't call him that, but yes. Got it in one."

"Whoa, right, sorry. Kankri was being insufferable. Lower case i. You wanna rap with me about it? Offer still on the table like it's saucy cheese disc night and the toppings are bad feelings and emotions. Up high!" Latula strode in and held out her hand.

Porrim returned the gesture, albeit awkwardly from a mostly slouching seated position, but sat up straighter. "It's just that he... no, you know what? I am not going to talk about it. It's just the same old issues that he always has and the same nonsense he always puts me through, which I--"

"Porrim."

"--am pretty sure is just his own little form of patriarchal microaggression as--"

"Po-Mo."

"--a way of putting me in my place for opinions and viewpoints that clearly make him feel threatened in his role as oppressor, and--"

"Pornstar."

Porrim bristled, just slightly, stopping mid-sentence at her first or second most disliked nickname (It was up there with Popo Merrygamz for entirely different reasons.) and took a breath. "Yes, Latula?"

She grinned widely with those big, bright teeth. "This doesn't sound much like letting it go."

Porrim crossed her arms and quirked a brow, then sighed. "No, no, you're right. I need to not get into this. I need to just relax and take my mind off it."

"Okay! So, let's do that. What can I do?"

"Oh, well, hmm. I was planning on, you know, just having a little me time. Just some relaxation by myself. If you get my meaning."

"Heck yeah, Porrim. Talking about a single player campaign!" She pulled her shades down a bit and winked. "Grabbin' the joystick and getting on the high score table. Buuuut, how about we plug in the extra controller?" Latula waggled both brows.

Porrim stiffened a bit. In multiple ways. "We should... what? You want to... wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Pfff, what? Come on, Poyamyams. Why? It's not like we haven't before. And then we stopped because you and Aranea were doing the whole co-op mode thing for a bit, but whatevz. I know when you get all antsy, you get even more antsy in the pants. So take them suckers off! Or, you know, your dress, in lieu of actual pants."

Porrim looked wanting but not quite convinced, her cheeks taking on the slightest hint of jade. "Are you sure? What about you and Mituna?"

"Open relationshipz for the win, gurl. Just a few days ago, he and I both... well, you know the human guy with the cool sunglasses? Haha, wow, no, nevermind. Now come on. It's not like we haven't done this before. Remember when Kankri tried to tell us we should feel honored that Cronus was even interested in us and found us all attractive because as a human we were actually species-shaming him by turning him down, and that it was his right to even--"

"Okay, yes." Porrim's eye twitched and she scowled, easing the straps of her dress off her shoulders somewhat quickly, dress falling until her modest but perky breasts were exposed, flesh nubs stiff and at attention with her arousal, a golden barbell through each. "I remember. And after being reminded of... that, I think I need this more than before. So, let's go. Especially before I ruin this dress."

Latula grinned, licking her lips as she grabbed the bottom hems of her shirts, pulling both her sleeveless teal top and the black t-shirt below it off in one go, whipping it around above her head with an excited "Hell yes!" before flinging the articles of clothing toward the door, her red gloves going along for the ride. She'd turn her back to Porrim, left in just her boots and black tights which clung to her like a second skin. She'd peel them down over her sizable gray booty, giving it a sharp slap as it was revealed.

Porrim grinned, working her dress down more, legitimately concerned about stains as she did so, her nook already slick inside with arousal and her jade-colored bulge just starting to peek out. She delicately stepped out of the dress and sat down, legs spread as she coaxed her bulge out more with a few fingers, the tentacle-like sexual appendage pushing and curling against her digits. She sighed in relief. "Stop being a tease and get your fine rump over here, game girl."

Latula stepped out of her boots and tights with a toothy grin. "Skipping the cutscenes. Tsk tsk, Merrygamz." She'd give a wink as she approached, fully nude, a light teal flush over her slightly excited and nervous body.

Porrim rolled her eyes the best she could given her circumstances and chuckled. "Just get over here and eat my nook, Latula."

Latula didn't have to be told twice. Though, honestly, if Porrim wasn't in such a mood, she'd probably dawdle and draw it out, just to tease her more. But Porrim was the entirely wrong kind of worked up, and as her friend and former lover, she wanted to make Porrim the other kind of worked up. The kind with the moaning and the jade genetic material all over the floor.

She'd stride over to the couch and drop down onto her knees, leaning in and peppering small little kisses along Porrim's thigh, grinning as her bulge sought her out, pushing wetly against her cheek and leaving a slick blue-ish green trail. "Damn, Popo, calm your bulge, I'm getting to it."

Porrim huffed with embarrassment, cupping her own breast with one hand, gently tweaking that pointless but highly sensitive flesh nub at the tip, her other hand moving down to pet through Latula's hair, fingers messily tangling in it. Latula would sigh happily and move between those thighs more, dragging her tongue up along the edge of the hot wet lips to her nook before pushing in between, exploring every so-called nook of her nook, feeling those fingers clench in her hair and her thighs quiver against her face.

"Mmmn, fuck, that's it, Latula." Porrim groaned, her bulge leaking a steady stream of genetic material across her lover's face neck as the woman probed her entrance with that broad, wet tongue, electric jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. One good thing was, as hard and unsatisfying that it was for her to stress climax by herself, the orgasms tended to come fast and loose when she had someone else helping her along.

Latula responded with more of the same, pulling from Porrim to lavish the underside of that twitching, squirming bulge with oral affections, dragging her tongue and flat teeth along the slippery flesh, pressing against the ladder of golden piercings before kissing her way back down. Porrim's fingers teased Latula's horn idly, sending shivers down her spine, causing Latula to cry out, pushing her tongue in deeper.

"Oh, j-just a little mmmo-"

It was at that moment that the door burst open, no one thinking to lock it in the build-up to or the actual throes of passion. "Yo, Porrim. Aranea is on a shorepath about somefin totally unimportant so I'm just going to hide out here until--holy shell, should I come back later or...?" Meenah froze in her tracks, gawking at the scene in front of her.

Porrim sighed, reaching down and gently pressing against Latula's forehead, guiding her away from her sensitive, needful nook for the moment. "You can either come in or leave. Either way, could you please close the door?"

"Damn, Paycheck, you have shit timing."

Meenah Peixes shuffled back and forth on the border of in and out, like an indecisive dog at the back door. "No squiddng. Are y'all going to knock it off and put some pants on?"

Porrim sighed and looked at Latula, face striped and smeared with jade, then back to Meenah. "No. No we are not. I have had a rough day and would kind of just like to ride out a good orgasm right now."

"Yeah! Besides, Meen Bean Machine, what did you even do?" Porrim flinched at Latula's question. First off, there was nothing for that to 'besides' off of, and secondly, she didn't rightfully give a squeakbeast's ass.

"Okay, so, check it." No. "You know Aranea's exposition booth?" No. Don't care. "So, I kind of borrowed it? For re-sail purposes?" Nope. Nope. No. "Kankri was very finteres--"

"No!" Latula and Meenah both whipped around toward Porrim, eyes wide at her outburst. "I don't care. I just don't even remotely care about this even a little. Do not think about using the K word in my presence right now." Porrim was positively glowing (but not glowing in a positive way), eyes like twin yellow flashlights.

"Excuse me?" Meenah puffed her cheeks up in a very huffy manner, straightening up in posture at a strike at intimidation which would have been leagues more successful if she weren't so short. "I am smack dab in the middle of a story, and you're just going to finterrupt me? You're already dead, Porrim, so I weel hesitate a lot less to give you some ventilation holes with my pointy jam. And I already usually have no hesitation."

"First of all, Meenah, you are hesitating already by explaining how you won't hesitate to do it. As evidenced by the distinct lack of a pointy jam sticking out my dead dream torso. So, there's that." Porrim closed her legs together and sat up a bit straighter, crossing her arms under her bust. "Secondly, you stormed into my bedchambers unannounced and uninvited and began making demands and requests. And third of all, and this is very related, I was in the middle of sex. Really good oral sex." Latula beamed at the off-hand compliment. "So, unless you want a trademarked Maryam makeover, either get out of my room or be quiet."

Meenah opened her mouth and a distinct lack of words came out. She tried a second time, meeting the same result. Rather than try a third, she sat down on the floor by the door and gave another annoyed huff, muttering at least one 'motherglubber' under her breath.

"Now, Latula, if you would be so kind as to pick our discussion up where we last left off?"

Latula snrked out a laugh and shook her head, grinning. "Whatever, Pornstar, you're the boss." She'd grip Porrim's knees and push them apart, like pulling a wishbone to get to the pot of gold in between, only without any breaking... and jade rather than gold. Mixed and improper metaphors aside, Pyrope dove right in with her usual enthusiasm, picking up on her previously interrupted talking points, mainly of pushing her tongue deeper into Porrim's nook, curving and curling every which way like a lockpick and Porrim was a safe just waiting to be cracked. She just needed to find that sweet spot, spin that dial, remember that combination, probing and pushing as her fingers raked down Porrim's thighs, leaving thin white trails in her gray skin...

Now, Meenah wasn't a voyeur. Not usually. It wasn't a thing she would refer to herself as, even in the type of company where admitting to being something like a voyeur were normal. But she was voyeuring the fresh shell out of the situation she found herself in. And really, who could blame her? Facing the round, firm curve of Latula's ass, the occasional peek of teal-stained nether lips making an appearance. The lewd, delicious sounds of her tongue delving and diving in that sweet and slippery wetness. Meenah assumed sweet... in the times when she thought about what Porrim probably tasted like, which was pretty often. All she had as a frame of reference was Aranea, and she felt Porrim was probably a little sweeter, and probably much more intoxicating. She licked her lips as her breath got stuck in her throat before coming out as a little moan. Her baggy pants were quickly becoming a little less comfortably open in the bulge region. As stealthily as she could, impeded by the small bursts of quiet moans and gasps coming from her mouth, she undid her pants and worked slowly at the zipper, her other hand cupping and kneading her smallish breast through her t-shirt. She really couldn't take it anymore. "Uh, hey, so..."

"Meenah, this really doesn't sound like quiet."

"No, yes, no, yeah, I know. Listen, reely, I was just wondering if the ship has sailed or if maybe I can still get a spot on the Porrim pleasure cruise."

Latula snickered despite her face being pushed against the jadeblood's crotch, and Porrim smirked. "Just get over here."

Meenah, like Latula, also didn't need to be told twice, standing up from her spot and pushing her undone pants down and stepping out of them. Fuschia boyshorts with gold trim clung to her hips and those were next, Meenah stumbling over them as she attempted to walk out. She left the shirt on. She grinned with that shark mouth smile and sat down next to Porrim. "So, whatchu need, Porrim?" She waggled her brows and peered over her glasses. "That bulge looks like it needs a betta attention. Looks like a nice juicy worm on a hook."

"Not with those teeth, Meenah." Porrim would hook an arm around the smaller troll and yank her close, kissing her firmly on the lips as Latula kept at Porrim's nook. She'd keep drawing back to tease the pierced underside of that increasingly sloppy bulge, every time that tongue dragged along those bits of metal sending shudders like shockwaves through Porrim's pleasure center. Black nails dug into covered shoulders and a particularly hard lap sent sharp rainbowdrinker fangs pushing into Meenah's bottom lip.

Meenah hissed in a mix of pain and arousal as Porrim pulled away, lip still trapped by those teeth before she released her. Porrim's breath came in little ragged pants as she dove in against Meenah, dragging her tongue stud along those fin frills, warmth washing over them before she gets to Meenah's neck, planting a small kiss before plunging her fangs in without warning.

"Fucking shell, Porrim!" Meenah screamed out in surprise as her pink tentacle of a bulge stiffened straight out and gave a heavy spurt of fluid onto Porrim's thigh and hip, her hand jolting upward to wrap around Porrim's slightly curved candy corn horn, giving a squeeze as Porrim sucked and lapped at that bite, fangs sinking in just a bit more until she hit what she was hoping for.

Hot fuchsia blood drooled into her mouth before working into a series of small spurts. Porrim sighed dreamily, eyelids fluttering closed as she gave a particularly sharp buck of her hips against Latula's face. Royalty always tasted best. Just a bit more of this, and everything would be okay. She could feel that heat building and burning in the pit of her stomach.

So, of course, her door opened at that moment, heralding the arrival of a pissed off Aranea Serket. "Where is she?"

Porrim bit harder in shock at the sudden interruption, leading to Meenah making a noise that was more pain than pleasure, and then withdrew without so much as an apology, leaving Meenah to cover the fresh bite wound with her hand. "Cod damn it."

Porrim was furious. Beyond furious. Her eyes were alight with fire. With white hot hate. "Knock! Why does no one knock? Do you just get to blue on the hemospectrum and forget manners? I am so tired of this!"

Latula licked her lips and grinned, teeth stained green. "Hey, Pomary, I knocked!" She said it proudly.

"Yes, well, you're teal. Not to say I'm not appreciative of you not being a rude little--"

"Oh, good, hemospectrum insults. You know who would be incredibly interested in hearing about those? Kankri. Do you know how I know?" Aranea's fury snapped mid lecture from Porrim to Meenah, who grinned sheepishly even as blood seeped past her fingers. "Because he has a whole booth set up. Shall we discuss how he got that? Shall I expound on my theory? Oh, wait, I can't, because my exposition booth was sold off."

"Wait, can you seariously not even give big huge lectures without it? I should have done that before now."

"No, you stop it, Meenah. You are not cuting you're way out of this one. Don't even try it."

Porrim slapped a palm against her face and drug it down in exasperation, Latula once again going lax on her duties to watch the chaos. "No, you stop it! Did you perhaps notice that I was a little busy before you barged in?"

"Yes, I see that. I'm not blind. I am pretty sure that other Pyrope girl could see that you were busy. No offense meant, Latula. I mean, it smells like a pail party in here. Again, no offense, Latula." Latula responded with a non-response of crossing her arms and generally grousing to herself. "And you, by the way, will not speak to me that way, Ms. Maryam."

"What're you doing, Aranea?" What Aranea was doing was closing the door behind her and unzipping her dress in the back as she approached, shrugging it off her shoulders. Which was always a nice sight, given her vintage pin-up physique. "Don't start that again. It was okay when we were dating, but..." It felt bizarre to have Aranea switch into domme mode again with her. While part of her didn't want to encourage the swelling of a Serket ego, it really was incredibly hot.

"Enough, Ms. Maryam. Desperate times call for desperate measures." She pushed the dress down, the fabric bunching and getting caught around her hips as she paused to work it down more, leaving her in white and lacy undergarments, Aranea wasting no time to rid herself of the bra. "First of all, this rudeness is not something I will tolerate. And secondly, I find you harboring a criminal."

"Ehehe... harboring." Porrim and Aranea both shot Meenah a disapproving look.

"I'll get to you soon enough, Meenah." Meenah responded with a most unthreatened and maybe slightly titillated grin and nodded. "But what ever will I do to you... Ms. Maryam." The outline of Aranea's plump, thick bulge quickly became apparent against the translucent white of those rather fancy underpants. Her eyes lit up and she smirked, and everyone could practically see the little lightbulb pop up above the girl's head. "Lie back. And Latula, dear, please take five."

Latula gave a small salute and moved to sit with her back resting on the couch, pulling out a GameGrub Portable from the magic that was dreambubble and switched it on as Porrim complied, resting back against the arm of the sofa and looking at Aranea with curiosity. Which was only piqued more when the cerulean blood pulled those freshly stained panties down and straddled across Porrim's chest. Aranea reached down and cupped Porrim's cheek, smirking as she gave it a small slap, just enough to sting but not hurt. It succeeded in pulling Porrim from piqued to paying full attention. That thick blue bulge throbbed in front of her, blue juice running down her smooth and elegant neck. Aranea tilted her red cat's-eye glasses down a little and winked. "You know what to do with it, Ms. Maryam. Suck."

Porrim's cheeks burned green with embarrassment. Between being called Ms. Maryam, being walked in on two times now, her ex walking in like she owned the place and going into full-on domme mode, which was still much hotter than Porrim ever liked to let on and never stopped being a thing that got her motor revving... the cherry on this ridiculous shame sundae was that she still hadn't gotten off. Still, she didn't not want to do it. In fact, she didn't not want to do it so badly that it reached right back around to wanting to do it, and do it she did.

Porrim opened her mouth and Aranea pushed right in, squirming fat bulge slipping perfectly between those fangs as she let out a moan, grabbing Porrim's horns firmly and rubbing along them with her thumbs, tracing lazy spirals on the shafts. "Mmph, that's right. And you!" Aranea nodded to Meenah. "Did you even thank your hostess?"

"What?" Meenah arched a brow.

"For letting you hide here. Did you show your appreciation?" Meenah scoffed and jabbed a finger at her own neck, fuchsia dried stickily over the bites. "And is that it? You didn't even give her an... orcasm?"

"Was that... was that a pun on orca?"

"That was its fintended porpoise."

Meenah grinned. "No, I didn't."

"Well, then, Meenah, dear. You are going to get up here and ride Porrim to climax, and then you are going to hunt Kankri down and get my booth back. By any means necessary. Am I making myself clear?" Her question was punctuated with a particularly hard roll of her hips, shoving deeper into Porrim's mouth, who answered with a small gag as the tapered head pushed at the entrance of her throat, cerulean running down in a steady flow.

Meenah huffed, making a big show of getting up and hopping onto the couch, springs creaking beneath everyone as she positioned herself above Porrim's crotch, her face betraying her true feelings on the situation, lit up with enthusiasm as she lowered down on that writhing, needy jade member, reaching down and holding it still as she pushed it up inside her bubblegum entrance, shuddering with every piercing that pushed inside.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ms. Maryam was upset. No, not that one. The other one. Kanaya. She had just thrown herself ragdoll style onto Rose's purple fainting couch in an exceedingly dramatic fashion, even by their own standards. "She doesn't even know I exist, Rose." Kanaya spoke, muffled by the cushion.

"Well, perhaps if you would go and say hello, that would cease being a thing that were true." Rose wasn't exactly known for patience, and what patience she did have for her ex-girlfriend was running incredibly thin when it came to this particular topic of discussion. They were still very close friends, Rose and Kanaya, but breaking up did them both a lot of good. Rose stopped running to the drink every single time she felt nervous about being in a relationship, and Kanaya stopped having to fret and make things better, which she had discovered she wasn't all that great at doing. So, they decided to just be friends who fooled around sometimes, and that worked just fine.

"I will, Rose. I will do that. Soon. Sometime. Just not right now or anything, because how the, excuse me, but, the fresh hell do you even remotely expect me to just stroll up to Porrim Maryam and say hi?"

"By strolling up to Porrim Maryam and saying hi, basically. Is this going to just be you rolling around on the couch and fangirling over Porrim and lamenting how you are filled with too much fear to actually introduce yourself? Because if so, I'm going to go grab a drink."

Kanaya's head popped up like an earth groundhog from its burrow and she stared pointedly at Rose with some manner of alarm etched on her features, skin instantly taking on a white glow like someone switched a warning light on.

"Relax, Kanaya. I'm getting a soda, okay?" That calmed Kanaya down and Rose left the room. She was, however, not getting a soda. Actually, Rose was feeling slightly parched. So she would be grabbing a soda, but that was not the primary reason for her hasty retreat. Rose was going to do what Rose did best, what Kanaya wished she had a more natural talent for. Rose Lalonde... was going to meddle.

Maybe Kanaya was going to actually get up and go say hi one of these days, but Rose just didn't understand what was stopping her. Porrim was amazing, sure, but Kanaya was really cool. Kanaya was pretty cool. Kanaya was cool, right? Maybe not Strider levels of cool, but come on, really now. Nothing was stopping her, really. So, it was time for Rose to be the catalyst, basically.

She stopped by the kitchen area they'd set up and grabbed a can of Tab, popping open the Tab tab and taking a swig. She had a drink, she was dressed to the nines in a knee-length orange skirt and a yellow blouse, hair kept back with an orange headband, and she made her way to Porrim's door, a conspiratorial smile on her face. Of course, Porrim wasn't aware she was part of a conspiracy, but she was.

Rose Lalonde strolled right up to the door and, used to the familiarity of her small crew on the meteor, strolled right in. "Hello, Porrim? I'm Rose Lala...la...lo...oh..."

It was quite a sight to behold. Porrim was sprawled out on the couch, hips lifted as she moaned in ecstasy, muffled by Aranea humping away at her mouth. Porrim's jaw was stretched to accommodate it all, and her hands were on the cerulean girl's plump rear, fingernails leaving thin white lines that slowly tinted blue. Aranea had her head tilted back in pleasure. Further down, Latula was knelt at Porrim's side, her tongue dragging along Porrim's breast, her tongue flicking against that little metal barbell. Her hand was down between her own thighs, efforts adding to the cacophonous symphony of hot, wet noises that Rose was quickly becoming aware of.

Meenah was down lower, straddled over Porrim's thighs, bouncing up and down on her bulge, Rose catching glimmers of gold sliding in and out of Meenah's treasure cove. Rose would wish, later on, that Meenah was more into anal, if only for the pirate's booty jokes that could be made. Porrim's body was a canvas covered in inky tendrils of tattoo ink and a Troll Jackson Pollock level abstract expressionist masterpiece done entirely in mid-to-high-hemo'd troll girl pleasure.

"Ohhh, motherglubber, fill my conch, Porrim!" Meenah's sudden outburst brought Rose back to reality and she gave an actual surprised leap, heading out the door and closing it behind her. Maybe that was it. That right there. That whole thing. Perhaps that is what kept Kanaya from meeting her idol. Though, it basically made Rose want to meet her more. Which totally explained why she was now on this side of the door. She couldn't help herself, opening the door again, just a crack this time and peering through. It appeared Porrim had followed instructions based on how Meenah was bouncing harder, faster, her braids lashing and swaying in the air, tips stained jade like the lewdest paint brushes. Meenah's teeth dug into her bottom lip until a trickle of pink ran down her chin and a hoarse moan tore through her. Her entire body tensed, as did Porrim's, and even Rose from her doorway vantage point could see the dual-colored mixture that was seeping out from Meenah.

Rose wanted to fuck her. Porrim, that is. Well, that was her main focus at this moment. Rose wouldn't necessarily turn down anyone in this room... especially given what she'd heard from Karkat regarding a certain Mr. Strider and the game girl honing her waggle controls on herself while nipping at Porrim's stiff nipple and tugging lightly on her gold piercing.

Rose took a breath and pushed the door open, her previous entrance apparently going unnoticed, and pulled it closed with an audible sound.

"Porrim! Hello, I am Rose Lalonde and oh no, I'm sorry, I appear to be interrupting."

Porrim groaned, the sound changing in tone from muffled post-coital satisfaction to general annoyance and made an exasperated and unsure motion with her hands. Didn't Rose know it was impolite to talk with her mouth full? Porrim resumed bobbing her head, a bit faster now, fueled by irritation, Aranea matching her renewed vigor, her hands grabbing onto Porrim's horns for support as her hips bucked and rolled. Her back arched, chest heaving, as her breath hitched and released. A melodious moan poured from her mouth, turning ragged and harsh, and then cutting off into silence, lips gasping for air like a beached fish as her muscles tensed and tightened, the sound finally catching up and exploding forth from her as she hit her climax, a flow of slick, slippery blue gushing forth from her nook and bulge, splattering against Porrim's chin and throat and threatening to invade Latula's territory, the rest bursting down into Porrim's throat, the jadeblood coughing and sputtering slightly but doing her best to take down as much as she can. She pushed Aranea back in time to catch a final few spurts across her face, a bit of excess running out of her mouth. Meenah and Aranea both let out respective shuddering moans and moved off to the side of the couch.

"Sorry, I was just..." Rose gave her best apologetic smile and pointed at the door.

"Coming back in and making your presence known after barging in the first time, and trying really hard to make it look like an accident? Yes, I saw you."

"Oh, you... saw me." Rose's cheeks burned red and she coughed into her hand. "So, anyway."

"I was a bit busy. You wanted something?" Porrim smirked and sat up on the couch, Latula following her up before breaking away and grinning. She'd relocate her hand from between her thighs and, with a shrug of disregard for the already sodden sofa, wiped her fingers clean on a clean patch of fabric before picking her portable up once more and getting back to her game, whispering a quiet 'awwww yeeeeah!'

Rose stared. Porrim was so... comfortable getting caught in an orgy, just sitting there looking like an x-rated finger painting. It made Rose shudder in a very preferable way and it kind of dawned on her on some level what it was that Kanaya saw in her... dancestor sister mom troll from another universe or whatever. She stepped forward near silently as her blue slippers barely made a noise on the floor. She'd lick her lips. "Well, maybe it could wait. If you didn't mind entertaining one more guest?"

Porrim arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Really." She gave a cat-like stretch, her rainbow drinker glow kicking in dully for a second before fading out like a firefly. "I did just finish, but... I suppose. If you're sure?"

Rose paused. She'd only just broken up with Kanaya semi-recently, and now she was going after another Maryam. Was that wrong? No, that would be fine. No more wrong than if Kanaya were to make a pass at Roxy. Which would be totally fine and wonderful and good for them and if it ever actually happened, she would absolutely scream. Kanaya has probably even considered it. Or she would, if she'd ever actually seen Roxy. Well, she'd show Kanaya. She's preemptively get on the banging-each-other's-hot-relative train on the off chance that it did pop up. Rose answered Porrim's question by unbuttoning her blouse with nervous, shaky hands, trying to still them and keep up an unshakable exterior, despite her cheeks actually radiating heat with her blush.

Latula looked up in time to see the blouse get shrugged off, breasts restrained by a sky blue bra. A distinctive ding was heard as the pause button was pressed, and her hand shot skyward. Porrim quirked a brow and responded to the gesture with a high-five, the resulting slap the perfect exclamation of Hell. Fucking. Yes.

Porrim had never been, obviously, with a human. The local choices were horribly limited, with the guy she wasn't interested in and then this girl who had never really shown much interest. But here she was now, wiggling out of her orange creme skirt and showing off pale, smooth thighs and a matching sky blue pair of skimpy blue panties. Cute, she even coordinated with her shoes. Porrim sat up in interest, as did her bulge, ready and raring to go for whatever number round this was. Two in terms of full rounds, and probably closer to three-and-three-quarters if all the false starts were counted.

Rose unclasped her bra in front and opened it up, shrugging the straps and letting it fall down with the rest of her clothes, her breasts round, full handfuls. She'd give her best sultry look to her gray-skinned audience, focusing on Porrim and gripping the waistband of her underwear, slowly tugging them downward, her breasts swaying and bouncing with the movement as the garment was pulled down over her hips and down her smooth legs. She'd step out of them with one leg and give a little kick with the other, sending them on an arc toward the couch. It would have been great if they snagged on that hook-shaped horn, but they sadly sailed past and hit the wall. She stood up and Porrim's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Latula. You told me humans had a bulge. A flesh-colored stiff one."

"They do! They're supposed to. Don't know what to tell you, Merrygamz. I mean, I wouldn't strezz over it anyway, because hot damn, you know?" Her hand shut up once more and Porrim's new high five was a lot less enthusiastic. They hurt and she was already getting fatigued on them.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just surprised. Rose, was it?" Porrim scooted over some, giving Rose plenty of room. "Please, come, sit."

"Perhaps I can shed some Light on the matter." Rose Lalonde gave a small smirk at her bit of humor and gave a small waggle of her eyebrows. "I'm certain you're talking about Dave, who is, I've heard, in possession of a human bulge. I, on the other hand, have a nook. Our reproductive systems work a bit differently, and not everyone is simply compatible with everyone else. If you'd like, I can--"

"No, no, please, just get to the sex already. Is this what I'm like? Please don't tell me I'm this bad." Aranea cradled her forehead in a palm.

"No, Aranea, no. You're not." Meenah gave that grin, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand. "You are most dolphinately worse."

"Don't you have an exposition booth to repossess?"

"And miss out on watching some interspecies action?? Like shell I clam!"

Rose stood there, the chill of the room getting to her, and the feeling of being very much on display. "If we're going to have sex, can we maybe, you know, get to it?" She flopped on the couch, lip barely protruding in the slightest of pouts, ignoring how wet and sticky the cushion felt beneath her. Porrim grinned and turned to face Rose, putting a delicate hand on her shoulder and giving a firm shove. Rose let out a yelp as her head was suddenly in Meenah's lap.

"Oh, sup, Lalamprey?" Peixes would grin and give a small wave, Rose giving a slightly bashful smile before she was very aware of Porrim moving over top of her, her half-sleepy bulge waking up and wriggling down against Rose, pressing against her thigh as it seemed to seek out the opening to her sex on its own. Porrim rolled her hips and slipped a hand down, helping guide it, pushing between those tight human lips and in, Rose feeling every delicious inch as it sank it.

Porrim groaned in delight, greatly enjoying this impromptu lesson on human anatomy as her wriggling member caressed Rose's inner walls, probing and prodding every inch, the friction driving Porrim wild. She pushed a breast to Rose's face, the human woman's mouth opening and accepting the dark grey nub, closing her lips around it and sucking as her aroused entrance milked and pulled softly at Porrim's invading alien entity.

Aranea smiled, letting out a coo of delight as she got up, moving around behind Porrim and getting on the couch. She wasted very little time, leaning over the tattooed beauty and licking up along her neck before dragging her teeth back down. She positioned herself, her thick member already leaking and throbbing, and took Porrim from behind, her hips lifting and pushing back on the welcome intrusion, crying out as she was entered. Porrim was the in the middle of a delicious sexual sandwich, the kind with extra meat and so much sauce you ask for extra napkins. Rose's tongue curled and tugged and flicked on that previously-ignored nipple piercing, Latula having focused purely on the other. She bucked her hips and her hands moved to Porrim's sides, dragging her fingernails along the swirls and curls of her tattoos. Aranea pulled her hips back and gave a harsh slap across Porrim's ass with her palm before shoving back into her, the jadeblood crying out in want.

Latula sighed, shaking her head. "It is waaaaay too hard to even pay attention to my game right now." She'd grin, hoping up on the couch, above Rose's head. She'd cradle the blonde and lift her face toward Porrim's chest before letting her rest on her lap. Her bulge pressed slickly against Rose, the tip worming and squirming under her headband. Latula leaned in and took Porrim by the chin, heatedly kissing her former Player 2. Porrim could still taste herself on the skater girl, and she pushed her tongue into the tealblood's mouth with a bit of force, a hand moving to the back of her head. Almost reflexively, Latula's hand shot upward once more, Meenah holding hers up as well, giving the rad chick her celebratory high five.

Meenah, meanwhile, felt left out. "Way to hog all the Maryam, bassholes." She stood up, stretching her arms over her head before circling the couch, a Great White eyeing the full sea lion orgy buffet in front of her. Porrim the juiciest, most delicious target. The jadeblood moaned into Latula's mouth as Aranea took her eagerly, her thighs slapping noisily against Porrim over and over. Porrim's own thrusting was becoming sloppy and erratic, and not just from the verbose cerulean messing up her natural rhythm. Rose let out a cry of pleasure, muffled by the tealness writhing across her lips and cheek, the human's pink tongue darting out to tentatively lick at it in between groans as Porrim worked in and out of her with increasingly wet squelches and slick impacts.

And Meenah struck. Hard and fast. She spotted an opening and dove in like a predator. She hit Porrim mouth first, her royal teeth plunging down right between neck and shoulder, a spot she knew for a fact drove Porrim wild. Her tongue lashed over the bites as she tastes those telltale trickles. Meenah made a mental note to ask Aranea later how one actually becomes a rainbow drinker and considered how bad-ass it would be to be coated in gold and gemstone bling and glowing like a star. She sucked on the small wounds and shuddered.

It was too much for Porrim to take. It was one of her more sensitive spots, and combined with every other bit of stimulation, she was done for. She practically howled against Latula's plush lips, breathing in raged little spurts of air, in and out, in and out. Her muscles tensed and tightened, her hips rolling, her thighs clenching. Her bulge throbbed thicker, slick and glistening as she rammed forward, staying pressed against Rose Lalonde as her genetic material flowed into her, quickly overfilling and gushing back out around her member. Porrim tightened around Aranea's swollen cerulean member and she didn't last any longer than the others, erupting inside Porrim with cerulean, adding to the perverse Fruitomic Punch Gushers commercial as Rose rode out Porrim's climax, going into one of her own, back lifting off the couch as she shuddered and cried out, legs wrapping around Porrim and squeezing.

And then general quiet except for breaths being caught and steady drippings from orifices, appendages, and cushions onto the floor below.

Latula grinned, wiping a sheen of teal sweat from her forehead, panting as Rose's warm breath washed over her still twitching member. "Feelin' better, Pornstar?"

Porrim Maryam, in all her eloquence and elegance, came back with a simple answer. "What?"

"Mmm, I'll take that as a yes." Latula grinned. "High five!!"


End file.
